


Hit Me a Homerun

by infinitizeit



Category: Infinite (Band), VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitizeit/pseuds/infinitizeit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Sungyeol joins a baseball team and meets the super tan and super fine captain, Nam Woohyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit Me a Homerun

**Author's Note:**

> Wooyeol is main.   
> Mentions of Block B and Beast as well.

“You should come with me to baseball tryouts tomorrow.” Lee Sungyeol muttered, resting his head on his arms as he gazed up at the fluffy clouds in the blue sky. It was the last day of summer for him and he decided to spend it by doing nothing.

 

“And miss the chance to see sexy high schoolers? You know I’m there.” Sungjong, his younger brother, smiled dreamily at the thought of attractive older males. Meanwhile, protective brother that he is, Sungyeol did not like the thought of older males fawning over his dainty flower-like brother.

 

“Look, don’t touch. And make sure you’re looking with binoculars from your spot a mile away.” Sungyeol mumbled, yawning and idly scratching his stomach.

  
 

.    .    .

  
 

“Hello everyone, I’m your coach, Kim Sunggyu, and for those of you who don’t know me, I’m also the gym teacher.” The male squinted underneath the shade of his cap, finding it too bright outside for proper civilization. “Allow me to introduce this year’s captain, Nam Woohyun.”

 

A young male with tanned skin stepped up from behind the coach. He had a shit-eating grin on his face and Sungyeol found his sleeveless tanned arms quite distracting.

 

“Hey guys, I’m Woohyun and I’m a junior. I’m the team’s main player, not to boast or anything.” Woohyun chuckled. His teeth are really white, Sungyeol mused.

 

“He’s not kidding, though. He’s pretty kick-butt awesome!!” Another teenager bounced around, flailing his arms. He laughed as he stepped up beside Mr. Tan. His bleached blond hair glowed under the sun and Sungyeol found himself squinting. “I’m Jang Dongwoo, a senior, and also the manager slash legs of the team. I love running, but track wasn’t really my thing.”

 

Sungyeol thought that made sense, for this guy obviously was a bundle of energy. Sungyeol also noticed that his skin was equally as tanned as the captain’s.

 

“But hitting some balls is.” A dark haired male muttered as he shifted next to Dongwoo, who erupted into a volcano of laughter. He was tan, too. “Hey, kids, I’m Hoya, sophomore and heavy hitter of the team. Basically, I'm the clean up guy.”

 

“This concludes what is left of last year’s team. The rest were seniors, which really sucks because Daeryong and Soryong left.” Coach Sunggyu grumbled bitterly. He sighed. “We have a lot of work to do if we want to beat the Jellyfish this year.”

 

“They’re our rival team and we were so close to beating them last year, but our pitcher was too tired and threw a slow ball, initially throwing the game in the end.” Woohyun explained.

 

“So, to begin with, has anyone here played before?” Dongwoo chirped, grinning happily. A few kids raised their hands. “Names and positions, pretty please.” He wiggled in his spot, only stopping when Hoya grabbed his arm and shook him.

 

“Ravi, sophomore, center fielder.” A male at the end of the line with burning orange hair spoke, his deep voice ringing through the crowd. Sungyeol’s jaw dropped at the ball of fire on his head.

 

Another tan guy that was beside him waved energetically. “Hi, I’m Hakyeon and I’m a junior. I was the catcher when I last played. Throw me any type of ball and I can catch them like that.” He snapped for emphasis. “I also like to analyze and find other’s weaknesses.” He waggled his eyebrows, causing Dongwoo to laugh. The Ravi guy gave him a pat on the back.

 

“I’m Sungyeol, I’m a freshman and I was the pitcher for my middle school team.” He said, shifting under the gaze of Woohyun.

 

“How fast is your arm?” Woohyun asked.

 

“On a good day, an average of ninety-two. On a regular day, eighty-five.” Sungyeol spoke, hearing a collective gasp beside him. He knew it was a bit abnormal for such a high speed on young kid. He spent a lot of time throwing balls to Sungjong, though.

 

“And on a bad day?” Hoya asked, crossing his arms.

 

“I don’t have bad days.” Which was completely true, Sungyeol is a pretty happy kid. He could not help smiling when he saw the captain nod with a smile of his own.

 

“That’s what I like to hear.” Coach Sunggyu said, yawning. “I’m gonna go sit on the bench, everyone else, practice some drills so we can see where the rest of you are at.” He hobbled away while cracking his back.

 

“Alright, we’ll set up three stations. I will be with batting, Dongwoo will be with catching, and Hoya will be with throwing. Everyone, split up and we’ll rotate through. This is what we’ll be doing for the next three days.”

  
 

.    .    .

 

 

Those three days flew by quickly. Sungyeol only noticed Woohyun's eyes on him about a dozen times per practice. But that is only because Sungyeol had his eyes on Woohyun about a dozen times a day as well.

 

Sungjong had made it clear that Hoya was a “sexy man beast” and quickly became a huge fanboy.

 

“I think he and Dongwoo have a thing.” Sungyeol told him one day after practice.

 

“Are you kidding? He’s more like Dongwoo’s babysitter than anything else.” Sungjong scoffed matter-of-factly. Sungyeol sighed, his brother was too delusional. Was he like that at that age? And by ‘that age’ means was he like that last year? He thought about that cute guy from the dance team, Yukwon, and then he thinks about Woohyun and he sighs. He can be pretty delusional, too.

 

He gives Sungjong a look of sympathy before shedding his clothes in the kitchen and grabbing the ice tray. He crunches on a piece thoughtfully, ending up with the conclusion that Woohyun must have something to say to him and they have not had the time to speak one-on-one to each other yet.

 

He will change that.

  
 

.    .    .

  
  
 

“Hi, Captain.” Sungyeol chirped as he tucked his shirt into his pants. Woohyun was next to him, polishing a few bats before the day’s practice began. They were in the locker rooms, the other boys running with Dongwoo already. Sungyeol was glad he had to help his mother fix the air conditioning unit this morning. Keeping up with the sun was no easy feat.

 

“Why are you late?” He asked. Sungyeol’s smile did not falter.

 

“The air conditioning broke, because Sungjong kicked it when he was practicing the newest taekwondo move he learned.” Dainty flower stings like a bee. Sungyeol did not mind fixing it, he was quite proud of his delicate brother. Now he knows he can fight off prowling boys.

 

“Is that your brother?” Woohyun asked curiously. He did not mean to ask, but it came out before he filtered it.

 

“Yeah, he’s the one that sits on the hill and yells at me to tell that hunk Hoya he can bedazzle his razzle any day, whatever the hell that means. I just know Hoya isn’t touching my brother.” Sungyeol frowned, casually adjusting his crotch.

 

Woohyun’s eyes shot down and back to his bat, keeping his eyes from that stupid hand. His cheeks burned but he was too tanned for Sungyeol to notice.

 

“I should’ve made the connection. You’re just as weird. I can hear you across the field. Like Dongwoo, but thankfully, you’re a bit more subdued.”

 

“Is that why you’ve been watching me?”

 

Woohyun stopped rubbing the bat. “I’m the captain, I watch everyone.”

 

“Nope, you’ve been eyeballing me, mister. I know my legs are sexy, but really, my butt? Sungjong says there’s nothing there and yet you can’t stop staring.” Sungyeol was leaning against the lockers now, arms crossed and grinning.

 

Woohyun stood up abruptly, bat clanging to the floor. “Are you mocking me?” His voice was dangerously low and maybe it was supposed to be intimidating, but Sungyeol found it quite sexy.

 

“No, just simply asking why.”

 

“Maybe you can think of it on your own while you run until the end of practice.”

 

Sungyeol’s smile fell.

 

Sungyeol learned something about Woohyun that day.

 

Woohyun will not tolerate being mocked.

 

Sungyeol never brought it up again.

  
 

.    .    .    

  
  
 

Sungyeol learned something else about Woohyun two weeks later at their first game.

 

Woohyun can hold a grudge.

 

Instead of putting Sungyeol out to pitch, he had some other kid, Yoseob, go out and pitch. Sungyeol voiced his opinion to the coach.

 

“Woohyun said it would be best to let Yoseob have a go so we can see what he can do.”

 

They were in the seventh inning stretch and they were losing by three points. All were pitching errors. Yoseob wasn’t bad, but he threw much too slow and still did not even know how to throw a curveball.

 

“Coach, please, let me out there. We’re dying and I want to play.”

 

“Ask Woohyun.” Sunggyu yawned and stretched.

 

Lazy bum.

 

“Woohyun, you need to put me out there.” Sungyeol begged during the eighth inning. They had managed to get in two more points thanks to Woohyun’s home run hit and Dongwoo’s fast little legs.

 

“I’m sorry, are you criticizing my judgement?” Woohyun glared up at Sungyeol, mentally cursing such a height.

 

“Well, no, but Coach said--”

 

“Coach put me in charge for this game. He has no say in anything.

 

“Then why are you letting him down by throwing the game? Yoseob is getting tired and he’s icing his arm. Isn’t this how you lost against the Jellyfish last year?” Sungyeol knew it was a ɗιϲƙ move to reopen wounds, but he was desperate. Woohyun went quiet and turned away, looking at Yoseob.

 

“Fine.” Woohyun mumbled.

 

Sungyeol’s face ripped open like a pinata at a six year old’s birthday. He grabbed Woohyun and laid a wet one on his cheek.

 

“Thank you so, so much! Hakyeon, guess what!” He bounced away, not seeing Woohyun's shocked face as he brushed his fingertips over his cheeks.

 

Coach Sunggyu snorted.

 

“Shut it, old man.” Woohyun snapped before turning to march out of the dugout.

 

He was at his spot on the right field, chomping ferociously on his gum as he warily watched Sungyeol throw a few practice balls at Hakyeon. He was still amazed that Sungyeol had such a professional level throw. He glanced at the opponent’s dugout and noticed some of the team whispering with dread.

 

Woohyun laughed. Such a cute kid was scaring his opponent’s by a single motion of his right arm. But then again, Woohyun was behind Sungyeol, so he didn’t get to see his game face.

  
 

.    .    .

  
  
 

They won the game and went out to celebrate promptly afterwards.

 

Sungyeol’s curveballs and fastballs raised the hair on the opponent’s arms, scaring them as they moved out of the way of the white sphere of doom hurled their way. Woohyun was even more amazed.

 

Howon was able to hit a home run himself, with Ravi on third base. That was how the game was won and that was how Coach Sunggyu was suckered into spending the evening with these brats instead of his girlfriend.

 

“I’m sorry for not putting you in sooner, you were truly amazing out there.” Woohyun said as he washed his hands in the bathroom. Sungyeol, who had been next to him doing that same, smiled.

 

“Thanks, Woohyun, that means a lot. And, I know I’m quite a bit late, but, I’m really sorry for what I said in the locker room that day. I was being a ɗιϲƙ and should have not been so blunt.” Sungyeol shoved some paper towel sheets to Woohyun like some sort of peace offering.

 

“Ah, that… About that. I’ve been thinking, would you like to make a deal with me?” Sungyeol tilted his head but smiled with a nod, curious as to what was going to be proposed.

 

Woohyun took a step closer. “For each home run I get, you have to go on a date with me.”

 

“And if you don’t get a home run?” Sungyeol was highly intrigued.

 

“Then you don’t have to run with Dongwoo for three practices. For each game we play, this bet counts.” Sungyeol nodded, liking both sides and not knowing which one was better. But home runs aren’t that easy to achieve and he hated running with Dongwoo.

 

“Deal.”

 

Woohyun smirked, making Sungyeol’s heart sputter. “Good. Oh, and to answer your question, you’re butt is really cute in those tight pants.” Woohyun winked before exiting the bathroom.

 

Sungyeol could not for the life of him stop the blush that crawled under his skin.

 

His train of thought was interrupted by a fart resonating into a toilet.

 

“Dongwoo?”

 

“Oh my god, you can identify people by their farts?! That’s so cool!” Dongwoo screamed from within his stall.

 

“Sadly no. I can recognize those green leopard print shoes from anywhere.” He could practically feel Dongwoo’s pout. He heard some shuffling, a flush, and the fastening of a belt. The door soon opened and revealed a smiley Dongwoo.

 

“You know,” he said while washing his hands, “Woohyun made twenty-three home runs last year. And I’m one hundred percent sure he can do more if he focuses. He didn’t mention it but he has this, like, weird telepathic ability or some shit. He can, like, slow down time with his eyeballs. So cool.” Dongwoo yelled, purely fascinated.

 

“Uh huh.” Sungyeol grunted.

 

“Expect to go on lots of dates with him.” Dongwoo grinned and skipped off.

 

“I’m perfectly fine with that.” Sungyeol mumbled.

 

“Hey, did you know that Dongwoo’s farts smell like cupcakes?” Hoya informed from another stall.

  
 

.    .    .

  
  
 

The next game came around quickly. Woohyun had been on a roll during practice, hitting the balls way out into the field. Granted it was good practice for the outfielders, like Ravi and left fielder Dongwoon.

 

Sungyeol wasn't nervous or anything though. In fact, he wanted Woohyun to get home runs. He thought it was endearing the way Woohyun broke a wooden bat from the sheer force he used during Thursday's practice.

 

As Sungyeol dusted his hand on the white powder filled sack, he glanced at Woohyun in the dugout. He was chomping on his gum in anticipation. Sungyeol didn't know why he wasn't playing right field today. Perhaps so he could admire the way Sungyeol's right leg kicks up from the power behind his throw. Maybe. Probably. Yeah.

 

When it was time for them to bat, Woohyun had openly slapped Sungyeol's ass. Of course, no one took it as anything other than sportsmanship. But Sungyeol knew about Woohyun's weird Sungyeol-butt fetish.

 

"Try not to break the bat."

 

"It's metal, I'm strong but not that strong." Woohyun chuckled as he fastened his helmet on.

 

"I clearly did not think that advice through." Sungyeol muttered, earning a much louder laugh from the male who was now walking away.

 

Well, Sungyeol's sure that if they were wooden bats, Woohyun would have gone through several that game. He successfully achieved four home runs. Sungyeol was a mixture of admiration and jealousy. As pitcher, he wasn't allowed much time at the home plate.

 

In the locker room, Woohyun sauntered over, his too tanned chest glistening with the day's hard efforts.

 

"Pick me up at seven tomorrow. I'll wait for you at the hill my creep for a brother sits at." Sungyeol said, throwing his bag over his shoulder.

 

"Dress nice, cutie." Woohyun called, not caring about the cat calls his other teammates made.

 

Woohyun is not ashamed to show interest. Now Hakyeon can stop staring at Sungyeol and his beautiful giraffe legs. And that cute little butt.

  
 

.    .    .

  
  
 

Woohyun pulled up the following night in a well-worn car. When Sungyeol got in, he noticed that Woohyun looks exceptionally cute behind the wheel of a vehicle.

 

"This is my first time seeing you in everyday clothes." Woohyun mused aloud.

 

"What are you talking about? Those were my everyday clothes. These are my fancy clothes." Sungyeol makes a gesture to his white button down and dark washed jeans. Sungjong wanted him to wear makeup and cover his hair in gel, but he opted for a bare face and combed hair instead.

 

"Huh... Well this style suits you. Shows how long you are." Woohyun mumbled, cruising down the street at a respectable speed. Sungyeol arched an eyebrow.

 

"How am I supposed to take that?" He asked, thoughtfully tapping his chin. Woohyun coughs awkwardly before flailing his hands like a fish. If fish had hands.

 

"Your legs and torso are long. Your arms are, too." Woohyun flicked on his turn signal before pulling into a parking lot.

 

"My penis is long, too." Sungyeol comments, smartly after Woohyun had parked and turned the car off. Woohyun chokes on his saliva as Sungyeol hops out of the vehicle.

 

It's a classy little restaurant with soft browns and blues and Sungyeol thinks Woohyun would look nice in a light blue shirt, but he's wearing black. Still looks just as fine, though.

 

"So, Woohyun, tell me about yourself." Sungyeol placed his chin on his hand after the server left. Woohyun started off with a small shrug.

 

"All day I dream about baseball and going pro. Uh, my family consists of my parents and an older brother and sister. Dongwoo and Sunggyu are tied for being my best friends. Oh, and I have a goldfish named Taeil. He's a cute little shit that does tricks for food. I have a super goldfish." Woohyun promptly showed him a picture of said goldfish.

 

"Holy guacamole, he's super adorable. Wow, can I go to you house and play with your goldfish?" Sungyeol stared dreamily at Woohyun as he imagined making the cute little fish swim in circles.

 

"Yeah, any time you want." Woohyun chuckles and looks back at Sungyeol fondly. "So what about you?"

 

"Well for starters, I don't have a fabulous goldfish, I have a Sungjong and the only cool thing he can do is taekwondo but that's not exactly a good thing sometimes." Sungyeol shuddered as he recalled what his baby brother did to his last teddy bear.

 

"I want to be a pro pitcher after school and a lot of my old friends went to another school. You see, we moved earlier this summer so I actually know nothing around here."

 

"Oh... I'll have to show you around then." Woohyun grinned, his white teeth sparkling against his dark skin.

 

The server diverted their attention away from each other so they could order their meal for the night.

 

“Oh, by the way, you’re paying right? I mean, after all it was you who wanted to go on a date with me. And I have no job and no money.” Sungyeol smiled sweetly around his straw. Woohyun smirked.

 

“I’m a gentleman, so I already decided I was going to pay for you whether you liked it or not.”

 

“Well then, I’ll save my allowance for our next date.” Sungyeol chuckled.

 

Woohyun’s heart twirled and flipped at the confirmation of their next date, even though he already knew it would happen since a deal is a deal.

 

“I have to ask, if Hoya dating Dongwoo? Sungjong is seriously killing me about him.” Sungyeol pouted into his drink. Woohyun bit back a dreamy sigh. Gosh, he was head over heels for this large kid.

 

“They are. They started dating last year after Hoya made Dongwoo laugh so hard he pissed himself. Literally.” Woohyun fiddled with the straw of his sparkling lemonade.

 

 

“What the hell? First of all, Hoya made him laugh that hard? And secondly, what the heck did he do?” Sungyeol was confused. He knew that Dongwoo laughed easily, but Hoya is quite the snarky douche when he wants to be.

 

“Hoya told Dongwoo his real name.”

 

“Wha-? It can’t be that bad…” Sungyeol scowled, he didn’t even know that Hoya wasn’t his real name.

 

“Lee Howon. And before that it was Lee Hodong. He’s been having an identity crisis.”

 

Sungyeol unceremoniously spit his drink onto the table. “Hodong? Oh my god…” It finally clicked. Except one thing. “How did that make them get together?”

 

“Dongwoo felt extremely bad for making him embarrassed and actually soiling his pants from the revealing of his true identity. So he took him on a date and I guess things happened because they came to school the next day holding hands.”

 

“Hm, that’s juicy. If Hoya ever pisses me off, I’m tell my brother his real name. I know he’ll find the Hobeast even sexier.” Sungyeol rolled his eyes in disgust, only to brighten up when a platter of food was set in front of him.

 

“Do you think I’m sexy?”

 

“Hush, there’s food and I’m hungry.”

  
 

.    .    .

  
  
 

“Yes, you’re pretty hot.” Sungyeol said before Woohyun pulled into his driveway. Woohyun blushed and shook his head,shifting the gear into park.

 

“You need to stop being randomly blunt. You’re going to give me a heartattack.” Woohyun sniffed with a mock pout. Sungyeol smiled, being blunt kept things fun at times.

 

“I like your tanned skin, it’s sexy.” Sungyeol shrugged, unbuckling himself. Woohyun sighed but a smile played across his lips.

 

“See you tomorrow morning, Sungyeol. I’ll pick you up for practice.”

 

“Does that count as a date? A car date?” Sungyeol arched an eyebrow.

 

“Nah, it would have to be a longer ride. Now get out, you’re wasting my gas.” Woohyun joked. Sungyeol stuck his tongue out before opening the door.

 

“Oh, and you’re ass looks damn good in our tight uniform pants, too.” Sungyeol winked, slamming the door close before sauntering to the front door.

 

Woohyun blushed hard as he tried to focus on the difficult task of backing out of that kid’s driveway.

 

“Oh my god, how was your first date with Woohyun?!” Sungjong screamed as he hurled himself at his brother. His dad glanced up over his phone. Sungyeol gave them a hard stare.

 

“I think it went great. He totally likes me!” Sungyeol screeched, flailing his arms and (maybe not) accidentally slapping Sungjong in the face. But the latter didn’t care because his brother was going to get popular from dating a super hot jock which meant his path to stardom at high school has been paved for him.

  
 

.    .    .

  
  
 

“Hakyeon, coach said I need to spend the practice perfecting my technique on each type of ball and you’re the one who catches them, so I thought maybe you would like to join me.” Sungyeol slung his arm over Hakyeon’s shoulders, already knowing the answer.

 

“Of course. I’m your right hand guy, we need to practice together.” They laugh as they trot past Woohyun.

 

Now, Woohyun isn’t a jealous guy. Nope, not at all. No way.

 

Woohyun breaks three bats that day.

 

“Woohyun, I swear, you need to stop breaking bats. We don’t really have the best of budgets. I know you hit like the Hulk, but dang. Hoya hits hard, too, but he doesn’t break bats.” Sungyeol shook his head as he took the teezers to Woohyun’s splintered hand.

 

“I know… Sorry.”

 

“Wear gloves during practice more often.”

 

“I lost my practice gloves.”

 

“I have a spare set since I don’t really bat, you can have them and think of me when you play.” Sungyeol sent him another one of those devilish winks.

 

“I’d like that, honestly.” Woohyun smiles and he suddenly realizes how close they are. Realizes how thick Sungyeol’s lips are. Realizes how soft and pink they look. Realizes he really wants to kiss Sungyeol, but they’re only dating, they aren’t official yet. He’s not even sure if Sungyeol is that into him.

 

He finally leans away while Sungyeol finishes applying the last Totoro bandaid.

 

“So why did you break that last bat? With your bare hands, no less.” Sungyeol tucked the bandaid box and teezers into his bag.

 

“You were-”

 

“Shit. Ravi that hurt.” A voice hissed from around the corner after a loud bang was heard. Woohyun didn’t know why he felt the need to do so, but he pulled Sungyeol into the showers in order to hide. It was just natural instinct to push Sungyeol against a shower wall and press against him, he guesses.

 

“Hakyeon, I swear if you don’t do this right now, I’m going to explode.” Ravi’s voice was too deep for the empty locker room.

 

“Damn, I love it when your voice gets deeper. You hard, Wonshik?”

 

Woohyun would have laughed, and he could tell Sungyeol would have to, if not for what was just said.

 

“Woohyun… We need to get out of here before they…”

 

“I know.” He whispered. “The showers lead to another exit. If we’re quiet enough they won’t notice.” A grunt echoed against the walls that came from neither of them.

 

“My bag, though.”

 

“It’s alright, no one will take it.” Woohyun slid his hand down to capture Sungyeol’s hand, pulling away to lead him quietly through the shower area. Sungyeol gripped his hand tighter with each moan they heard.

 

When they reached the outdoors, Sungyeol groaned.

 

“I wish I could wash those sounds out of my poor virgin ears.” Woohyun laughed and mussed up the younger’s hair with his free hand.

 

“You’ll be okay, cutie. Come on, I’ll treat you to ice cream.”

 

“Oh, a second date so soon?” Sungyeol grinned and swung their connected hands. “Oh and you didn’t answer my question before.”

 

“Ah, that. It was for a stupid reason.” Woohyun laughed.

 

He had no reason to be jealous anymore.

  
 

.    .    .

  
  
 

Sungyeol lifted the cap off of his head and swiped at the sweat along his hairline. He shook his head at the number Hakyeon flashed between his legs. He smirked at the next number before flopping the damp cap back down.

 

Two strikes on the ninth inning. They were up by two and if this guy couldn’t get a home run, let alone hit the ball, Sunggyu’s team will win.

 

He raised his left leg up to his chest, drawing his arm back. He hurled the ball towards the batter, his leg stomping down into the dirt and the other one kicking up behind him.

 

The batter swung, doing a three sixty turn as he missed the ball. The thwack of the ball hitting Hakyeon’s mitt resonated through the small crowd and the field.

 

And just like that, they won another game.

 

Woohyun was the first to reach him, his tanned cheeks plump as his small dimples appeared. Sungyeol smiled back. He could get used to that smile. He craved more.

 

.    .    .

  
  
 

“We have four games left and you’ve already had eight home runs. You’re a machine.” Sungyeol muttered one day on their third date.

 

“I know, it’s weird right? Home runs aren’t that easy to achieve.” Woohyun shrugged as he watched little Taeil swim around in circles for Sungyeol. “But I’m not complaining. I’ll take advantage of it while it lasts.” He inches closer to Sungyeol.

 

“Ah, he pooped.” Mumbled Sungyeol, who dropped in a food flake. “Can we get another goldfish? I want to give Taeil a companion.” Sungyeol smiles fondly at the small fish. “And since we’ll be going on more dates, they will be my children.”

 

“We can get another one, Yeol, whichever one you want.” Woohyun chuckled. “And about the whole date me if I get home runs, do you want to go on a real date with me? Without deal strings attached?”

 

Sungyeol turns and looks Woohyun in the eyes. “Woohyun. I don’t know about you, but not even one of these dates have been fake to me. I wouldn’t have accepted the deal if I wasn’t interested in dating you.”

 

Woohyun stares back in awe. Of course, he should have known. And now he looks like an ass.

 

“I… I was just making sure, because I feel the same. And, well, do you want to be official?”

 

Sungyeol turns away to hide his pink cheeks as he nods quickly in reassurance. “I would love that. Our son, and the new one we’re going to get, would love that.” Sungyeol turns back around and lands a kiss on Woohyun’s plushy cheek.

 

Woohyun sighs happily, not bothering to stop himself from staring at Sungyeol dreamily. Sungyeol only laughs as they lace their fingers together.

  
 

.    .    .

  
  
 

They get a new fish on their sixth date after another win. Woohyun had managed to fart out three home runs and Sungyeol even got to hit once, though the pitcher caught it with ease. He was happy nevertheless and so was Woohyun.

 

Sungyeol names the fish Pyo and makes Woohyun promise he’ll take good care of him when he’s not at Woohyun’s house.

 

Though, Sungyeol spends a lot of time at Woohyun’s house these days.

 

This time was different though. A few of the guys were there, including Sungyeol’s brother who weaseled his way into Woohyun’s heart.

 

“Oh my god, Hoya, you’re so cool.” Sungjong squealed. Hoya smiled politely, because the douchebag has a soft spot for cute things. As if Dongwoo wasn’t a major indicator of that already.

 

Dongwoo laughed his obnoxious laugh. As much as Sungjong wanted to hate him, he couldn’t. The guy was too nice and Sungjong could openly admit that if he can’t date Hoya, then the next best choice is Dongwoo.

 

The two high schoolers sit with the eighth grader wedged between them comfortably. Sungyeol eyes them warily until Woohyun reassures him they will protect his brother rather than hurt him. Sungyeol knew that the whole time, but, hey, he loves his demonic brother.

 

“Who knew the baseball team would be so gay.” Sungjong voiced during a popcorn break, not like anyone was interested in the movie anyway. Hakyeon and Dongwoo laughed, spitting all types of food chunks when they did so.

 

“I’m the only single one here.” He pouted.

 

“Good.” Sungyeol responded right away.

 

“Sungjong, you have plenty of time to find a nice person to love you for who you are.” Hoya said, running his fingers through the younger’s hair. He glanced at Dongwoo and smiled softly.

 

“You’re like two. Wait twenty more years, twerp.” Sungyeol barked out. Woohyun hushed him by playing with the back of his hair, causing the latter to violently twitch at the sudden goosebumps.

 

Ravi came back in with a huge yawn, deep voice giving them headaches. “Maybe someday you’ll find someone just as twisted as you.” Sungyeol high-fived Ravi. Sungjong huffed and gave him that look no one wants directed to them. Ravi shut up and promptly hid behind Hakyeon.

 

“Woohyun, did you feed our children yet?” Sungyeol asked, fiddling with the drawstring on his shorts. Woohyun made a sound of confirmation.

 

“What.” Sungjong deadpanned.

 

“We have fishy babies.” Sungyeol said proudly.

 

“So you two haven’t even kissed yet, but you’re raising children together.” Hoya stuck his tongue out. Woohyun blushed at being called out like that. So what? They were two awkward people and Woohyun didn’t know when to make his move because he wanted everything to be perfect for Sungyeol.

 

“Leave them alone. They’re super adorable.” Dongwoo argued, smiling that smile of his. The one that melts your guts. Hoya shut up and caressed his boyfriend’s cheek.

 

“At least Woohyun’s not whipped.” Hakyeon sang, turning the movie back on to drown out any harsh comments.

  
 

.    .    .    

  
  
 

They kissed on their next date.

 

“Where do you want to go to today, Mr. Tan?” Sungyeol shoved his tattered practice mitt into his bag, zipping it up afterwards.

 

“No where. We’re staying here actually.” Which explains why Woohyun was still dressed in his practice gear and not moving to get his crap together.

 

“What for?”

 

“I want to improve your batting with one-on-one lessons.”

 

Sungyeol blinked then shrugged. It would be intriguing to see how Woohyun really does it.

 

On the field, the sun was low in the sky. Practice had run a bit late due to Yoseob tripping over Dongwoon’s legs in the dugout. There was blood pouring from his chin. Poor guy.

 

“You’re problem is that your arms aren’t in the right position. I think once you get that down, you’ll be good. You’re a pitcher so you can tell what type of ball it is and how to do it, right?”

 

Sungyeol thought for a moment, then frowned. “No, not really… I mean, maybe? I haven’t spent much time hitting. I mainly throw.”

 

“I know and you look hot doing it, too.” Woohyun grinned.

 

Sungyeol rolled his eyes with a smile before raising his arms, bat secure in his hands. “Like this?”

 

“A little more up, wait no that’s too much, go down, no not left, down, wait a minute…” Woohyun marched over and stood behind Sungyeol which was a bit awkward since this kid is a mammoth. He grabbed Sungyeol’s wrists and guided his arms to the appropriate position.

 

“Like that.” Woohyun murmured. Sungyeol shivered. They had not really approached the cute and fluffy stage of their relationship. The most touching they ever do is holding hands or a congratulatory slap on the backside.

 

But feeling Woohyun’s toned chest on his back gave him electrifying chills.

 

It was soon over however, because Woohyun was back at the pitcher’s mound, winding up at throw. Sungyeol was really happy when it connected to the bat after he realized he could identify what kind of throw it was.

 

“Curveball.” Sungyeol sang. He admired the short but sweet (compared to Woohyun’s) distance the ball traveled.

 

Woohyun smiled and trotted over. “Good job, cutie. Knew you could do it.”

 

“Do I get a kiss for being so awesome?” Sungyeol laughed until he realized that maybe that joke isn’t quite a joke when you say it to your partner in love. Especially when Woohyun is giving him some sort of smoldering dark gaze that gives Sungyeol the willies.

 

Woohyun’s got his hands on Sungyeol’s cheeks and their noses are brushing. Sungyeol tilts his head down the slightest bit because it’s endearing that Woohyun has to struggle to reach all the way.

 

And then they’re kissing and everything is right and romantic with a cheesy sunset behind them. And best of all, they are kissing where they first met and the place they love just as much as each other and they can feel it.

 

“How was it?” Woohyun’s breath ghosts over Sungyeol’s cherry lips.

 

“I don’t think I can tell you yet, I need more before I can give feedback.”

 

“You’re in luck, I have a lot to supply.” And he smirks before diving back in and it’s a realm of bliss all over again.

  
 

.    .    .

  
  
 

Coach Sunggyu is lounging in the sun, but he's actually doing work. He's studying the Jellyfish's past few games. Woohyun is next to him, face set hard as he concentrates.

 

Dongwoo is leading the team through a few drills with Hoya standing next to him.

 

It's a pretty typical day, but of course, leave it Lee Sungjong to make things more interesting.

 

He's strutting his stuff onto the field when Sungyeol notices, much to his horror.

 

"What the hell are you wearing?!" Sungyeol screeched. His precious flower of a brother was adorned in short shorts and a shirt that read their team name. He also held two pompoms. Sungyeol cringed.

 

"I'm proclaiming myself as the teams cheerleader. Dongwoo said it would be a good idea." Sungjong cutely shook his pompoms. Dongwoo shot him a thumbs up.

 

"That's a swell idea. But wear pants next time. I don't want to see my brother's ass cheeks hanging out." Sungyeol scowled as he stomped away, gripping the ball in his hand tightly.

 

Woohyun met him in the dugout. "You're really protective over your brother. It's admirable." Woohyun smiled as he plopped down on the bench next to the pouting younger male.

 

"Yeah, well, as you can tell my brother is perfect and flawless in every single way. He's a walking target. I know he can really do whatever he wants, but I don't want anything to happen to him." Sungyeol sighed and fidgeted in his seat. "Not everyone in this world is as wonderful as you."

 

Woohyun smiled and wrapped his arm around Sungyeol's sun kissed shoulders. “I’m flattered. But your brother is smart and if he needs you, I’m sure he’ll come to you. Not to mention, he has Hoya and Dongwoo being protective over him.” Woohyun gestured out to the field where Howon had wrapped his spare hoodie around Sungjong’s waist.

 

Sungyeol smiled before turning and burying his face against Woohyun’s neck. “Thank you for being my voice of reason.” Woohyun’s laughter sent vibrations through Sungyeol. The latter lifted his head and pressed a kiss to Woohyun’s lips.

 

“But he is definitely never wearing those shorts ever again.”

  
 

.    .    .

  
  
 

“Listen up, boys. Our D-Day is approaching, the Jellyfish are preparing their stingers.” Coach Sunggyu had his hands locked behind his back as he paced back and forth. Ravi snorted at stingers remark. Sunggyu gave him a look that no one took seriously.

 

“We need to be on our A game, which means when you’re out on the field, you need to be alert and not distracted by our wonderful cheerleader.” He gestured to Sungjong who was sprawled out on the grass outside of the fence. The younger boy held up a lazy peace sign.

 

“This means we all need to be as fast Dongwoo and, if you have to, slide to that damn base. I want to see fully loaded bases when Namstar here makes another freaking home run. Are we clear so far?” Sunggyu barked. The boys yelled their confirmation as one. Sunggyu smirked.

 

“Hakyeon, I have more videos from last week’s game. Analyze each member’s weaknesses and strengths then talk them over to Sungyeol. A lot is riding on you two. Sungyeol, what is your average so far?”

 

“Still up in the nineties, sir.” Sungyeol replied, straightening his back once spoken, too.

 

“Those are the types of results I’m looking for, people. We need to slaughter them. Eat them up and spit them out. All while being the sweetest you can be. So, Ravi, I expect you to smile a little out there. You’re so intimidating.”

 

The team laughed and playfully slapped him practically everywhere.

 

“Alright, that’s it for today. Three days until we crush the spirits of young men. See you all tomorrow, bright and early.” Coach Sunggyu waved them off as dismissed before meandering over to the dugout.

  
 

.    .    .

  
  
 

“So, Woohyun, want to make a deal?” Sungyeol asked on their ride to practice.

 

“On what?”

 

“On if we win, Saturday.”

 

“I know we’ll win, though.”

 

“I want to sleep over at your house. I want to sleep with our babies. You said they’ve been eyeballing each other lately. Daddy don’t like that.” Sungyeol joked. They were fish, what did he care? It’s not like he was emotionally attached and would sob if the two mated and had beautiful babies. Nah.

 

“Oh, so you want to spend the night for Taeil and Pyo, not me. I see.” Woohyun pouted.

 

“Oh hush, you big doof. If we win, I sleep with you. If we lose, I sleep with the fish and you’re on the couch.” Sungyeol stretched his stiff limbs, knocking his hand against the window.

 

Woohyun paused, chewing on his lip, a nervous habit he had apparently inherrited from Sungyeol. “Well, I would seriously love to wake up to such beauty, curled up against my chest with my arms securely around your waist, all warm and- Hell yeah, you have yourself a deal. I’m going to win it all.” Woohyun’s fire was stoked and he was more than determined.

 

“You two gross me out.” Sungjong gagged.

 

“You’re just a grumplepuss, because Hoya sleeps with Dongwoo and not you.”

 

“Damn you.”

 

“Hey! Wait until I tell your father about that language.” Sungyeol scowled, raising his left hand. Sungjong stuck his tongue out.

 

“You two are funny.”

  
 

.    .    .

  
  
 

“Sungyeol, Hakyeon says to meet him in the dugout. He’s analyzed the videos and wants to go over them with you.” Ravi yelled, coming out of the shade and into the blaring sunlight. Sungyeol raised his hand in acknowledgement.

 

“Okay, Yoseob, just keep throwing like that to Dongwoo. Practice makes perfect, you can get this. I know you can.” Sungyeol smiled fondly at the other before turning on his heel and heading towards where he was requested.

 

“Hey, kid!” Hakyeon greeted happily from his spot on the ground, notes spread over the bench.

 

“Yo, let’s do this.” He popped a squat next to Hakyeon and so began their discussion of battle tactics, Sunggyu inputting his own information whenever needed.

 

Meanwhile, Woohyun was running with Dongwoo and Hoya around the field. Well, more like running with Hoya and watching Dongwoo skip and twirl happily in front of them.

 

“Nervous for the game?” Hoya asked.

 

“No, not really. I’m confident in this year’s team. We’re really good. I’m proud.” Woohyun grinned.

 

“Oh please, save the touching speech for the end of the season.” Hoya laughed only to be shoved by Woohyun. “But seriously, do you think Sungyeol can last the whole game? We’ll need him. Yoseob’s better than he was when we started, but he’s not as amazing as Sungyeol.”

 

“Yeah, I get what you mean. But I don’t want to push anyone to their breaking point. Everyone here knows that if they’re too tired to go on any further, they can switch out. Maybe if we achieve a comfortable lead, we can switch out with Yoseob for an inning.” Woohyun sighed as he slowed to a stop. Hoya followed after.

 

Dongwoo had finally stopped twirling. “Hakyeon and Sungyeol know what to do. Sungyeol knows when he can’t go on further. We just have to trust our teammates. And besides, you’re right, Woohyun, it’s been an exceptional year. Winning the battle isn’t everything, the people you fight alongside are what matter.” Dongwoo smiled.

 

“And you said I had the touching speech.” Woohyun mumbled to Hoya. The latter simply beamed at his boyfriend.

 

“Nah, that was inspirational, yours was sappy.” Hoya grabbed Dongwoo’s arm and skipped off to go practice their batting.

 

“To think I would live to see the day that Lee Howon skips into the sunset with someone who loves him.” Woohyun shook his head.

  
 

.    .    .

  
  
 

D-Day was upon Woohyun’s team.

 

The ‘D’ stood for diarrhea for their third base guy, Kyung. For the rest of them, it meant something along the lines of destroy and death towards the other team.

 

“Hey, Woohyun, before we go out there, would you do me the honors of a good luck kiss?” Sungyeol smiled cutely, batting his eyelashes. As if he really had to anyway.

 

“Of course, cutie.” Woohyun smiled as he brought his lips to meet Sungyeol’s. “Mm, good luck out there, okay?” Sungyeol smiled and stole one last kiss.

 

“You, too, Mr. Tan.” Sungyeol sang.

 

“Speak for yourself. Your porcelain skin is gone. You’re a bronze amazon and it’s sexy.” Woohyun winked at him, then went to go to share a few words with Coach Sunggyu.

 

“Hey, don’t forget the plan, Yoseob.” Sungyeol high-fived the mentioned male, heading out of the dugout to speak to his brother before the game started. He was mortified when he saw one of his enemies chatting up the delicate flower boy. Sungyeol let out his best banshee roar before sprinting over to the area his target was at.

 

“Sungyeol, please. He’s a nice guy.” Was all Sungjong said through the fence. Sungyeol skid to a stop and tried to remind himself of the wise words his boyfriend told him. He took a deep breath and smiled at stranger next to him.

 

“Hi, I’m Sungyeol, this dweeb’s brother. And this dweeb is an eighth grader.” Sungyeol let out a forced little laugh.

 

“I’m going to kill you.” Sungjong mumbled under his breath.

 

“Kim Myungsoo, nice to meet you.” The male smiled. “A freshman.” Sungyeol’s shoulders drooped a little with the release of a bit of tension. Well, if he’s a freshman, that’s not that bad.

 

“Your brother here was telling me that he goes to the same school that my own brother goes to. I was just about to offer him to get ice cream with me after the game, if that’s alright with you, of course.” The young man smiled, blinding Sungyeol with his pure charm. However, from what Sungyeol saw so far, he had no reason to say no. Except for the small fact that this kid is about to be clobbered by Coach Sunggyu’s team. But that’s not fair to Sungjong.

 

“That’s okay with me as long as he’s home by nine.” And with that Sungyeol turned and left. Not without hearing Sungjong’s jaw pop from the shock he was blasted with.

 

“Kid, close your mouth, that isn’t attractive.” Sungyeol sang before jogging off to the rest of the team.

  
 

.    .    .

  
  
 

“This is bad.” Sunggyu mumbled, squinting as he watched Sungyeol cradle his wrist.

 

“I’ll say.” Woohyun breathed out as he rushed out of the dugout. A timeout was already thrown as he sprinted to the fallen male.

 

“Baby, what happened? Is it broken? Can you move it?” Woohyun spewed out the words without even realizing he was saying it. He was on overdrive.

 

They were in the sixth inning, leading by two, when Sungyeol jumped up to make this ridiculous catch. Sungyeol’s hand had bent back to far from the force of the ball and he went down to the ground, tears in his eyes.

 

He was not not the only one with tears in his eyes.

 

“It really hurts, that’s for sure. It’s hard to move it.” Sungyeol explained and the referee called for a bag of ice.

 

“You should sit out, son. Keep the swelling down. It’s seems you sprained your wrist.” The man said. Sungyeol was about to protest, but Woohyun hushed him.

 

“I agree completely. Come on, Sungyeol, let’s get you out of the sun.” Sungyeol knew Woohyun was strong (how else can he easily break a wooden bat like it was a toothpick), but he didn’t really expect to be manhandled like that. But he let it happen.

 

“Put Yoseob out, he knows what to do.” Hakyeon said, walking alongside them. Yoseob was already standing, mitt on his hand. Woohyun nodded.

 

“Do your best out there.” Sungyeol winked as Yoseob passed by.

 

“Although that was an impressive catch, I hate you for hurting yourself like this.” Woohyun lifted Sungyeol’s wrist to his keen eyes.

 

“Yeah, well, hate me no more, because I’m not hurt. I faked it.” Sungyeol said bluntly, chucking the bag of ice to the side. Coach Sunggyu snorted and shook his head.

 

“What the hell do you mean by that?” Woohyun frowned.

 

“Sorry, but if I had told you, I wouldn’t have been taken off the field that easily. That ref would’ve noticed I was faking it had you not immediately taken me out. Of course, I would’ve protested to make it seem natural, but my lovely boyfriend is a worry-wart.” Sungyeol grinned and kissed Woohyun’s cheek.

 

“What is the reason behind all of this?” Woohyun asked, for he was completely confused.

 

“See the kid that’s up to bat? That’s Sanghyuk, a good hitter. Hakyeon says he gets too cocky when things start going their way. And when people get cocky, they screw up. See? He just got two strikes. Hakyeon and I showed Yoseob all he needs to know for the next two innings. We decided to deploy the plan when we were in the lead so my arm can be stronger towards the end stretch.” Sungyeol explained.

 

Woohyun shook his head in disbelief, giving Sunggyu a look of incredulity. “This kid is too smart.”

 

“Don’t give me all the credit. Yoseob and Hakyeon helped. Although, so did that Taekwoon guy. He hit it straight to me. I was planning on tripping or something. His intimidating looks match his hits.”

 

The inning ended successfully without the other team gaining points. Yoseob exchanged high-fives with Sungyeol.

 

“We’re ahead by two, but Sungyeol’s injured, are we going to be okay?” Dongwoo asked.

 

“I’m fine, guys. Just need to rest the baby.” Sungyeol lovingly stroked his bicep.

 

“The dumbass faked his own injury in order to throw those cocky bastards off and that’s exactly what happened. Sanghyuk is one of their best hitters and I was informed that he let’s things get to his head too much and it throws his game off. That easily saved us a point or even two.” Woohyun informed. The others all wore smiles that dazzled the dirty little dugout.

 

“You jerk! I was worried.” Dongwoo pouted.

 

“I should punch you in the balls for making Dongwoo worried.” Hoya rubbed the older male’s back soothingly.

 

“Go ahead, I’m protected.” Sungyeol adjusted the cup in his pants.

  
 

.    .    .

  
  
 

Yoseob was done. And he had done well, that’s for sure.

 

“Go out there and confuse the hell out of them.” He yelled at Sungyeol who was gearing back up.

 

“I was pitching about eighty before I left, but I’m feeling refreshed now. I should get up to around ninety.” Sungyeol smirked.

 

“Have I ever told you how gorgeous you are, cause damn, baby, you fine.” Woohyun eyed the lean male in front of him.

 

“Down, boy, we’re in public and we have a game to win.” Ravi said, tossing a ball to Sungyeol.

 

“Showtime, see you in a bit.” Sungyeol waved and ran to the pitcher’s mound. The small crowd whispered about the return of the injured pitcher. He could hear the laughter coming from the opponent’s dugout.

 

Oh, what little did they know.

 

In front of him stood a confident looking kid by the name of Junhyung. His weakness is fastballs. Hakyeon’s voice rang out to him as he watched Hakyeon’s fingers confirm the voice in his head. He raised his leg and pulled his arm back. Oh yeah, he was feeling good. He hurled the ball forward with all of his might, leg kicking up a clump of dirt.

 

It happened in slow motion. The widening of Junhyung’s eyes as he watched the ball fly towards him. The gasp from the person with the speedometer gun. The soft ‘oh shit’ from the opponent’s coach.

 

It made him feel wonderfully happy.

 

Especially when Junhyung struck out.

 

Especially when they entered the last inning with a four point lead thanks to Dongwoon’s bunt that had the bases loaded with him, Dongwoo, and Hoya. And then thanks to Woohyun and his ridiculous talent for home runs.

 

Especially when they were cheering because they just beat their rival six to two.

 

They shook hands and maybe the Jellyfish's grips were a bit too tight, but who could blame them?

 

“Woohyun, did we really just win?” Dongwoo sang, jumping up and down with sheer excitement.

 

“We did.” Woohyun laughed, but he couldn’t blame him. It was their first win against the Jellyfish in seven years, Sunggyu had informed.

 

“Hey, Sungyeol!” That Myungsoo kid was running towards him, Sungjong following after him like a fangirl. Eyes all dreamy and stuff. “Great game. I’m amazed you came back in despite the injury. I hope it heals fast. You’ll have your brother back by nine. See you later.” He smiled, dimples showing and all, followed by a dazed sigh from Sungyeol’s brother.

 

“Good game, squirt. See you.” Woohyun chuckled as he came up behind him, sliding his arms around Sungyeol’s waist.

 

“So, Coach Sunggyu says he’s treating to karaoke.” He mutters against the younger’s neck.

 

“Want to ditch and chill at your house by cuddling and watching funny videos together all night?”

 

“Can I make you dinner?”

 

“You cook?”

 

“Yeah, sometimes. I enjoy it, it’s fun.” Woohyun places a lazy kiss on Sungyeol’s neck before yawning. “Though, maybe I’ll just order out. I’m tired.”

 

“No, you mentioned it, now you have to follow through!” Sungyeol protested. “Besides, you made two more home runs tonight, I deserve something awesome.”

 

“I recall that deal being off because we go on dates, like, everyday.” Woohyun replied, looking up at Sungyeol who had turned in his arms.

 

“Mm, but what I want requires us to stay in.” Sungyeol’s voice dropped to a low hum and Woohyun found himself closing his eyes to concentrate on it. “Not every part of my body is tan.” Sungyeol’s lips brushed against the older male’s before his warmth entirely disappeared. Woohyun’s eyes flashed back open to see Sungyeol walking to the car with his stuff slung over his shoulder.

 

“Coming or not, Mr. Tan?”

  
 

.    .    .

  
  
 

“Wow, your feet are really pale. I forgot what your natural skin tone was.”

 

“I know, right?”

 

“Oh my god, Sungyeol do you see what I see?”

 

“Holy goldfish! Pyo laid eggs! I thought she was a he! My life is all a lie…”

 

“Sungyeol, will you be the father to these new children?"

 

“Do you even have to ask?”

 

“Wow, I guess you could say I scored a home run with you.”

 

“First of all, that really makes me want to punch your stomach. And secondly, we haven’t even had sex.”

 

“I could change that.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Oh, yeah.”

  
“Yeah, no, not in front of the children.”


End file.
